My Little Pony One Shots
by TheLoneExile
Summary: One shot, of randomness, some may be funny and random while some may be serious and basically IRL. AU, Modern, EG, or pony versions. Etc. Tbh, I don't know, I simply write whatever comes to my mind. I may not be the best at writing. Early apology: Sorry for the typos. All in all, welcome those who are actually reading these story... :) My fave is 'Pinkie Pie'


**Welcome to the first one shot of many other horrible ones to follow suit.**

 **Sorry if "there are" grammar errors. (see the quotations _) yeah...**

 **MODERN AU/Humans or EG (If you'd prefer)**

* * *

 **'Military Recruits'**

"AT _TEN_ TION!" Boomed, Commander Dash's voice. Making the hoard of people in front of her position themselves up with their hands behind their back in a split second. The chitter-chatters from a few seconds ago became silent as a graveyard. And the only sound that can be heard was the gentle summer afternoon breeze rustling the trees. But other than that it was dead silent.

Commander Dash couldn't help but smirk. She accended the small semi-circled stage and approached a perfectly rowed group of newbies, stopping exactly at the fronts, center.

In all honesty, this was actually her first time doing this kind of a thing. Rounding up the new recruits and whatnots. Normally it would be General Spitfire's job, but unfortunately, she had to travel to the other military bases to sort out a few issues that occurred. Bringing along the other higher up ranks with her as well.

Dash eyed the first row of newbies intensely and noticed a small fry amongst the group of larger people. The runt had cerise colored hair, similar to Dash's eye color. Though, the runt has grayish purple eyes. Dash also took notice that she has her chin slightly pointed upwards. Most likely trying to look taller. _'Huh'_

Dash sauntered over the small fry and faced her. "What's your name, runt."

The girl nervously swallowed. "Scoot- Scootaloo"

Dash raised a brow. She didn't hear anything. Heck, it's even worst than Fluttershy's."Speak up runt!"

The girl slightly jumped."IT'S SCOOTALOO, SIR!"

"Much better" Dash smirked and walked over to the next person beside her. He was huge and bulky. Dash eyed him up and down. She crossed her arms and stared him in the eye. The man began to sweat under her stare and swallowed loudly. "Do you have what it takes to be a soldier, Bulky?" She asked him.

The man looked hesitant. He has the muscles, but was he soldier material?.

"Y-YES SIR!"

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Dash took her center spot once again, in front of the group and cleared her throat. "Alright Newbies, I am Commander Dash. Today, I've been entrusted by none other than General Spitfire herself to classify each and everyone one of you to the appropriate unit by sundown!. I hope you all know what you signed up for because this isn't going to be easy!. Those who join the Army are here for one reason only. TO SERVE YOUR COUNTRY!. And we only accept the BEST OF THE BEST. SO DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES, NEWBIES?"

"YES SIR" The crowd roared.

Dash was unconvinced _"I SAID_ DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES?" She places a hand by her ear.

"YES COMMANDER DASH SIR!"

 _'THIS. IS. SO. AWESOME!'_ Dash squealed internally. While maintaining cool and composed in the outer. _But_ , She had to admit she loved the feeling of being in powered."Good! At ease newbies. Mingle till I return"

With that, the group relaxed and commence the mingling. Dash took off her cap and walk over to the right side of the stage where Secretary Mayor stood with a clipboard in her hands. Dash ran a hand through her rainbowed colored hair and leaned against the stage."So what the next step?" Dash asked.

Secretary, Mayor looked up from the clipboard and adjusted her glasses "The qualification, obstacle cou...-!" Mayor was suddenly interrupted by a...

"PSSSSSST-Daaaash!"

"Huh?" Dash quirked a brow and looked left and right for the voices originator. She found no one. She looked at Secretary Mayor. Mayor shrugged. Dash frowned and opened her mouth to say something but the voice rang again.

"PSSST- Daaashie! Over here!"

This time, Dash did a whole 360, looking for the sneaky hush-hush voice. "Where, over here?"

"Over here! In the bush by the tree!"

Dash turned around and looked at the only bush that was by the tree. She cautiously approached it, while keeping a good distance. She scanned the bush closely and noticed that the bush possessed...eyes? Cerulean eyes in fact... Cerulean eyes she instantly recognizes. " _Pin_ kie?"

"YUP!" She let out a giggle and popped her head out the bush.

Dash rose a brow. Pinkie's face was painted in shades of green and her super curly hair was miraculously stuffed inside her helmet. "Uh, Why are you hiding in a bush?" Dash questioned.

"I'm ' _Camouflaging_ ' silly!" Came her quick answer.

"I can see that. But why are you camouflaging here," She gestured the base." Out of all places."

Pinkie opened her mouth and blinked. That was a good question. Why was she camouflaging?. "Huh, guess I never thought about it _till_ now!." She giggled.

The bush began to rustle and Pinkie hopped out of her hiding spot. Her military uniform was covered in dirt and had a few small tears. Knowing Rarity she wouldn't be pleased to hear about her handmade outfits being uncared for.

Pinkie dusted herself and unclipped her helmet. Much to Dash's surprise. Pinkie's curly hair Poofed back to normal once it slipped off.

Dash eyed her camouflaging get-up. 'She really went all out...'. She thought. And it was rather impressive too...

Well, what does she expect? It's Pinkie we're talking about...

Dash hummed. Pinkie may be a loud and over the top Extra. But there's a reason why she's been ranked up to master in a short period of time since she's been here. And not only she's a Master but also a leader of her own squad. "Say Pinkie, do you want to help me with the new recruits?'

Pinkie smiled brightly."Would I!"

Dash couldn't help but also smile. Pinkie's smiles are after all, contagious.

Dash ushered Pinkie to follow and they both went over to the group who were patiently waiting. Secretary Mayor followed swiftly behind as well.

* * *

 **The end... or not I dunno *If you love blood and action and I can possibly make a full on story, of them going to war...* I dunno. :P**


End file.
